


Checking Up

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door bell rings and Tim is surprised to discover that they have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Does He Know That I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request that got away from me. They wanted Tim and Jay spending time together while the Drakes were away. Finished at an ungodly hour and edited painfully. Any mistakes left are due to my own eyes wanting to cross as I re-read again.

School is out early for reasons that none of the teachers were willing to explain to the students. Which means another teacher is going to take 'early retirement' and the rest are going to be paying very special attention to any rumors students might be spreading. Ready to squash the ones that get a little too close to the truth before the school's reputation can be sullied.

Tim hopes it's Mr. Dunn, the PE teacher that Tim's noticed pays a little too much attention to certain students. Who likes to crowd up behind Tim during archery lessons, and smells of sweat and too much expensive cologne. A scent that doesn't wash off easily when he slowly rubs his damp hands up and down Tim's arms. It'd make things easier if Mr. Dunn leaves on his own, then Tim won't have to bring his camera to school like he's been planning and _make_ Mr. Dunn leave on his own.

He won't have to make a spectacle of himself that might -- _would_ \-- embarrass his parents and cause them to have to come back and deal personally with their son instead of through the intermediary of hired help that they usually use. Tim knows that no matter how that scenario went, no matter how he might spin it to show him in the best light possible, all he'd get would be his mother's cold stare and his father's lectures on being a big boy now and knowing better than to make a fuss.

Tim finishes the cold sandwich he'd made for lunch and closes his English book. He's got at least five hours before the housekeeper hired for this trip will be by to make him dinner, and all his schoolwork is finished. It'll be eight hours before he can grab his camera and go out in the city, taking buses and alleys to the worst parts of Gotham for a chance to see a couple of moving shadows. He's out of fixer until tomorrow so he can't even print out the photos he took last week.

It's an old problem, and a reoccurring one. Tim has nothing to do.

Tim's considering if it's worth the brush off to call the hotel his parents are staying at just to hear their voices when he hears the faint ring of the doorbell. Tim stares out the kitchen door into the dim hall, uncertain for a minute that he actually heard anything. Seconds stretch and pass in silence. Tim's just about rationalized the sound away when the bell rings again startling Tim into movement.

He reaches the door before the echoes die away and hesitates. Hand over the knob as he bites his lip indecisive. This is something that Tim literally has no experience in dealing with. No one has ever come to the Drake household. The nurses and housekeepers use their keys on the back door, the Drakes throw parties in rented halls or hotels, and the imposing gates are closed to any casual approachers. Logically, no one should be ringing the door bell for any legitimate reason. Money buys good security, but Tim knows better than most how dangerous Gotham can be-

The bell rings again, longer and more impatient, and Tim twists the lock open.

-Tim just isn't as scared of that danger as most people _should_ be.

But that doesn't mean he's prepared to see Jason Todd standing on his door step.

"Hey," Jason Todd says after a few awkward seconds, or maybe minutes, of staring on Tim's part.

"Um, hello," Tim twists the knob he's still holding and looks behind Jason Todd. Surprised and not really surprised to not see anyone else or any sign of a car. If it were anyone else in front of him he'd be questioning how they got there, but Jason Todd isn't just anyone, and Robin is well used to getting to places without vehicles.

"Sooo," Jason Todd hitches up a rather battered looking backpack on his shoulder, and Tim remembers that Jason Todd --and he'll get over using his full name just as soon as he gets over his shock that _Jason Todd_ is at his door-- went to public school instead of the private school Tim attends. "Looks like it's going to rain."

Startled by the non sequitur, Tim looks up at the sky. The clouds are low and dark and the wind smells like rain. So, it's likely that it will rain soon. "Yeah, I guess?"

Jason Todd stares at Tim, his lips curling up into an amused smirk that says quite clearly he's _laughing_ at Tim. "Sooo, you going to invite me in or let me get wet?"

"Oh!" Tim felt his face flame up and knew that he was turning a ridiculous red color even before Jason Todd's smirk widens. Tim steps back, pulling the door open wider, his mother's faint voice reminding him that he was old enough to know what proper manners were in his mind. "Please, come in Mr. Todd."

"Don't even," Jason Todd tromps into the foyer, shrugging off his bag and letting it thump to the floor. Its fraying straps splaying out on the marble floor. Tim looks down at it as he closes the door, eyes tracking the clumps of dirt that are knocked loose from Jason Todd's boots as the boy turns a glower on him. "I'm just Jason, kid."

"Tim," He frowns. The dirt is reddish, completely unlike the ground between the Drake and Wayne households. Tim's been out in the woods around the area often enough to know that dirt could only come from the _opposite_ direction of the Waynes. "I'm not _that_ much younger than you."

Jason pretends not to hear Tim as he looks around. Feet shoulder width apart and hands propped on his hips. It's a pose that Tim's familiar with. One he's seen Robin use when he's up high, surveying the ground situation before he drops down into some sort of trouble. Fist first usually. Tim shifts uncomfortably as Jason Todd -- _Jason_ \-- turns a narrow gaze onto Tim that's sharp and far too shrewd for Tim's comfort.

"Um," Tim fumbles with the lock, dragging his eyes away from _Jason_ \--there he could do it-- as his mind began to unhelpfully wonder what exactly he's done to deserve this much attention from the boy who is now Robin. Tim and Jason have never met formally, not even at any of the myriad charity events and parties that the other boy attends as a Wayne ward. They're events that Tim doesn't go to himself unless his parents are in country and that happens only once or twice a year. The Waynes aren't a very neighborly sort either, not officially at least, and Tim doubts Jason is here to borrow a cup of sugar.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Tim finally blurts just as his mind begins to wonder if maybe Robin is in his house, looking to ask what a nosy little kid like him is doing out at night with such an expensive camera. The question is rash and pushy and Tim flushes again at the rudeness of it.

"Half day," Jason snorts as he wanders further into the house, Tim trailing helplessly behind him as the boy looks into the rooms he's passing. Eyes taking everything in with quick glances. "Could say the same about you, _Tim_. Or are you homeschooled?"

"Half day," Tim echoes Jason's words and follows Jason into the kitchen. Fingers pulling and plucking at the long sleeves of his sweater. He doesn't keep track of the public school schedule so he doesn't know if Jason's excuse is true, but he's pretty sure Jason is lying to him. "Um, can I get you something to eat? A sandwich?"

"Sure!" Jason tosses a grin over his shoulder at Tim, already swinging open the fridge and helping himself to what's there. Which isn't much. Coldcuts, cheese, and condiments among the milk cartons. The housekeeper pre-makes all of Tim's dinners, breakfast is cereal, and lunches during the week are at school. He can usually wheedle takeout on the weekend. There's not much point in keeping the fridge fully stocked only for Tim. Too much food would spoil.

Tim doesn't think about any of that though. Not until he notices that Jason is standing there, very still and just staring, and Tim realizes what it must look like to someone else. Someone not used to the way food goes off when there's not enough people in the house to eat it all. An almost empty fridge. "Uh, I've got stuff in the pantry too if you don't-"

"This is fine," Jason's smile is back when he turns from the fridge. It looks a little forced and doesn't match his eyes, but Tim doesn't know what to say to fix this. It's not what Jason's thinking. Tim doesn't go hungry and he _can_ get whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He just usually doesn't want much.

Tongue tied, Tim pulls out the bread and a plate. The sound it makes as he places it on the counter is loud and seems to jolt Jason who pulls out four slices and begins to assemble the sandwiches despite Tim's attempt to do it himself. "So, where're your folks at?"

"The Emirates," Tim answers automatically. Frowning as Jason pulls out a second plate and slides one sandwich, dripping with far too much mayo, towards Tim. "Thanks, but I, uh, already had one."

Jason snorts, hopping up on the counter before taking a savage bite out of his food. His entire face is a harsh warning as he stares Tim down, pushing the plate firmly back in front of him. It's the same look Robin gives when he's giving out a last warning to someone. Tim can't help shrinking in on himself under that gaze and nervously picks at the crust. Tearing off a piece to chew on. Jason immediately lightens up, giving him the reassuring grin Robin uses on panicking victims and Tim now knows why it's so effective.

"So, the Emirates huh?" Jason mumbles around a mouthful of mayonnaise. He sounds just bored enough that Tim almost believes that Jason isn't interested in Tim's answer. "Business trip?"

"Yeah," Kind of. It's more hobby than strictly business, but Tim has no doubt there's some of that being done too. Which, Tim blinks and pulls out a bit of turkey and cheese, could be his answer to why Jason's here. Tim doesn't think his parents would be knowingly involved in anything that would gather Batman's attention, but they keyword there is be _knowingly_. "Um, they'll be back in a couple weeks. Why? Did you need to talk to them or something?"

"Or something," Jason mutters into the last bit of sandwich. Tim tears his apart into smaller and smaller squares, ignoring Jason's stare for the moment and worrying about his parents. About what they might have done to garner this attention. "So where's your babysitter? The grocery store?"

"I'm old enough to look after myself," Tim frowns up at the other boy, who doesn't look the least bit impressed. Tim grudgingly adds, "Mrs. Simz will be by around six."

"Whatever, you say, kiddo," Jason pokes at Tim's plate, pushing the pieces back into a row and closer to Tim. Tim huffs and steps back from the counter. Crossing his arms and pointedly not eating anymore because he _isn't_ hungry. Jason frowns at him but picks the plate up and finishes off the rest of it. "Why aren't you in school then?"

Tim frowns back and shrugs, "I told you, it's a half day."

"Yeah, but why," Jason's back to sounding like he doesn't care what Tim says anymore. "Doesn't matter where you go to, they don't do that for no reason."

 _Was that it? Was that why Jason was here?_ Tim's starting to get tired of the uncertainty and wishes Jason would just come out and say what it is he wants. "I don't know. It's just a staff meeting, I guess."

"Yeah? You like it where you go?" Jason slides off the counter, stacking the plates up and taking them to the sink. They rattle into the basin and Jason leaves them there. He turns another smile onto Tim. "What's the worst class you got?"

"Gym," Tim answers, the response automatic because it's the response most people expect from someone small like Tim. He doesn't particularly care one way or another, but people tend to ask more questions if he says something else. "And, yeah, I guess I like it. It's school though. Who likes school?"

Jason doesn't respond to the weak joke or Tim's smile. His eyes become harder, and Tim feels like Jason's looking through him with that gaze. Seeing more than Tim really wants him to see. His fingers curl very carefully against his jeans and Tim's left feeling like Jason very much wants to punch something. "Why don't you like gym, Tim?"

"Uh," Tim drew his hands into his sleeves. Stretching the fabric over his fingers and feeling a little panicked because- Well, he doesn't know why. Tim doesn't know why Jason's here, in his house. He doesn't know why he's asking about his parents. He doesn't know why he's asking about school. "I, uh, don't-"

"Hey," Jason moves. Fast, and Tim finds his hands caught before he even registers how close Jason is. Tim blinks and tilts his head back to look up at the taller boy. Jason's face is open and gentle, that calming smile on his face again as he pulls Tim into a half-hug that makes Tim tense. Jason backs off almost immediately, but keeps hold of Tim's hands.  
"It's ok. You can tell me, alright? You can tell me if something's wrong and I promise I won't tell anyone else. Alright?"

"A-alright," Tim echoes, letting himself be soothed even as he still doesn't understand what Jason wants.

"Alright, good," Jason leans closer again. Like they're sharing secrets and it's alright for Tim to spill a little more. "Something happen at school, Tim?" Something cold and hard flickers in Jason's eyes before disappearing. "Someone do something to you at school? In gym?"

And Tim feels like an utter idiot as understanding finally dawns on him. Mr. Dunn has attracted attention to himself from Robin, maybe Batman too. Relief spreads through Tim and he almost goes limp as he finally figures it all out. "Oh."

"Oh?" Jason goes very still, like he had when he'd opened the refrigerator, and Tim knows that if he wasn't still holding onto Tim his hands would be balled up into tight fists. Jason's fighting to stay calm, Tim can see the struggle across his face. "Tim did," and that hard look's back and not going anywhere now, "did someone-"

"No!" Tim felt his shoulders hunch up and he has to look away from Jason. Eyes darting around the nearly spotless kitchen as a ball of warmth explodes in his chest. He wonders if this is what people feel when Batman and Robin drop in to save them. "It's not, nothing happened, um, to me at least. But-"

"But?" Jason prods, and a quick glance shows that he's not buying Tim's denial.

And if Tim didn't know what he knew, he'd be asking why Jason is so interested in a school that isn't his own. Why he seems to know something that he really shouldn't have any idea about. But Tim does know, and he likes the idea of Robin, of Batman, looking into Mr. Dunn more than he likes the possibility of an early retirement.

"Well-" Tim lets himself be drawn up onto the counter beside Jason as he carefully recounts everything he knows, everything he's seen. Giving up the names of the kids who seem to have grown quieter than usual and the ones who look sick going into the class. Jason carefully prods for more with questions and slowly inches closer to Tim until he's got an arm around him and Tim only tenses a little at the contact.

"Hey," Jason leans into Tim, almost enough to upset their balance. Tim blinks up at the boy and is surprised to see that an hour has passed since he started talking. He feels exhausted. "It's ok now. Everything'll be fine, I promise."

Tim feels his lips twitch up into a small smile and believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with fanart! Check out this amazing drawing of the boys made by Boopinbabbit at the blog [Sticheshatesstairs](http://stitcheshatesstairs.tumblr.com/post/83373509952/sooo-jason-todd-hitches-up-a-rather-battered) over on Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's skipping school even though he knows Bruce'll say something about it later. Maybe even bench him for the night over it, but Jason doesn't give a damn. If he had to sit through one more class about dead presidents he was going to snap and punch someone in the throat. Probably himself so he wouldn't have try to memorize them in order or whatever.

The bus system only goes so far and Jason finds himself in the rich man's suburbia on foot before long, several miles out from the manor, but the distance doesn't bother Jason. He travels more miles at night across rooftops. Hopping fences and cutting through the ridiculous wooded areas each mansion seems to maintain is easier than swinging around Gotham at night.

Jason's still a few miles out from home when he leaves the woods behind and finds himself in front of the closest neighbors Bruce has. The Drake mansion isn't as big as Wayne manor, but it looks every bit as big and pretentious from the outside at least. Jason wanders across the lawn and up the drive to the front door, and has to admit to himself that he really doesn't care about dead presidents enough to bail on school and open himself up for a lecture from Bruce. Not to mention the absolute disapproval he'll get from Alfred on top of it. Not much would make him go through any of that willingly, but this case they've been working? 

For this, Jason _will_ make an exception.

Jason rings the bell, already prepping a variety of excuses as he waits. Looking for the best way to get the Drake's son --Timothy or Timmy?-- alone and talking about the things going on in his school. The hushed up resignations that have happened just often enough to catch Batman's eye, and the stony silence of the rich families gathered around their way too silent to be normal kids. With their wide eyes and body language that screamed 'bad touch' to anyone who so much as looked too long at them. A delicate situation, according to Alfred, and one that Bruce wasn't making much headway on. Because the last thing some traumatized kid wants to do is talk to Batman.

Leaning forward, Jason tries to listen for the tell-tale click of shoes through the thick door, but he hears nothing and rings the bell again.

Of course, that's why there's a Robin. To do the talking when Batman is just too much. Sure, it was usually an awkward and fumbling talk, but it was a damn sight better than what Bruce could usually manage with some of the skittier people they dealt with nightly.

Not that Jason expects the Drakes to be skittish. From what little he knows about them they're your average rich sort. Elegantly arrogant in the money they throw at charities, and properly charming if the one photo Bruce had dug up were anything to go by. They probably won't be impressed with Jason on their front step, but Jason's sure he can fake a good enough Brucie smile to remind them of the man and get in. Get their boy talking and hopefully, if the kid isn't so stuck up he can't see anyone past his own nose, get a few names of kids who really need to see Robin.

If only someone would answer the door! Jason sighs impatiently and leans on the bell longer than he really should have to be considered polite. But, fuck that, Jason needs information.

_Finally!_ Jason doesn't hear the footsteps, but the scrape of a lock opening is loud enough. Jason plasters a smile on his face and-

Jesus. Jesus, Jesus, _Jesus_! Jason is looking down at a kid who has to be little Timothy Drake who's looking up at Jason with wide Bambi eyes and the most startled look Jason's ever seen outside of baby seals looking up at their deaths. He's fucking _tiny_ , all pale skin and dark hair swallowed up by a ridiculously big sweater. The kid practically screams pedo bait, and he'll eat his own boots right there in the driveway if this kid doesn't know something.

Jason hopes like hell that this kid is completely ignorant.

"Hey," Jason manages to get out past his thoughts, aware that they've both been quiet for far too long.

"Um, hello," Timmy says after a pause. His eyes flicker around taking in Jason and the world around him in a rapid assesment that Jason's only used to seeing on the streets, not on the faces of the rich crowd. He doesn't say anything else or make a move to engage in any of the pleasantries that Jason's come to expect from the rich sort. He just stands there, hiding behind the door and _watching_ Jason.

It's a little unnerving.

"Sooo, looks like it's going to rain," Jason eventually says, shifting because every excuse he'd come up with had been tailored to an adult. Meant to get him in to see Timmy here, and now that he doesn't have to go through that he doesn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I guess?" Timmy gives the sky that startled and uncertain look before dropping his gaze back to Jason. He looks less confused though and more curious as he waits patiently. Clearly waiting for Jason to get to the point.

It's kind of adorable, and Jason wonders what the kid does when --if-- missionaries come to the door. Wonders if he just stands there and gives them that same stare he's giving Jason as they try to convert him. He'd pay good money to see how long it'd take them to crack under the kids gaze. "Sooo, you going to invite me in or let me get wet?"

"Oh!" And there's that startled look again, accompanied by a wave of bright red that makes the kid look like something out of Disney as he clearly realizes that he's supposed to be doing something. Finally stepping back and inviting Jason in. It's like seeing the manners protocol snapping into place in a tiny robot. "Please, come in Mr. Todd."

Which is good, because Jason had been wondering if the kid even knew who he was, but-

"Don't even," there aren't many people Jason will tolerate calling him mister anything, and this kid is not one of them. He drops his bag to the ground and shrugs his shoulders to ease up the kink in his right shoulder as he looks around the place. "I'm just Jason, kid."

"Tim," the kid huffs, lower lip jutting out just enough to barely escape being called a pout. Jason has a surreal moment where he expects Dick to swoop out of nowhere and cuddle that pout into submission. The pout is that level of adorable. "I'm not that much younger than you."

Which is true enough according to the files Jason'd managed to glance through the night before, but Timmy's so freaking small that Jason has trouble reconciling the fact in his head. He just looks painfully young, which, isn't something that's done the kid much good recently if Batman's hunches are right. Jason looks around the foyer, taking in the sterile environment. The manor is utterly silent and still in a way that doesn't feel right to Jason. It doesn't feel like there's anyone else around at all, which is probably why it took so long for the door to be opened.

"Um," Timmy fumbles the lock into place which gives Jason some small measure of comfort. Too many of the rich crowd put all their faith in their electronics and not enough in the basic security systems that actually save people's lives. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Half day," Jason snorts and walks into the hallway in front of him. He cases the joint as he passes open rooms. It's a mix of modern and what looks like actual museum artifacts. Everything is bright and squeaky clean, not a single thing giving away that people actually live there. A fact that's reinforced by his silent shadow. Timmy doesn't make a single sound even though he's in --Jason glances down-- sneakers that should really be squeaking over the hard floor.

Timmy seems to blend into the walls of the house, Jason notices. Watching the kid out of the corner of his eye. Sticking close to the wall and speeding up when he has to cross in front of an open door. "Could say the same about you, Tim. Or are you home schooled?"

Jason tosses the question out like he has no idea what Timmy's answer is going to be. Making himself ignore the way the clearly empty building is putting him on edge. He reminds himself he has a reason to be here, and that he has questions that need to be answered. Ones that don't deal with the ringing silence around the kid.

"Half day," Timmy says as gleaming counters catch Jason's eye, and he turns into the most sterile looking kitchen he's ever seen. Alfred would have a heart attack. Everything is bright and chrome, brand new appliances, and not a single sign that anyone's ever used it.

"Um, can I get you something to eat?" Timmy's picking at a loose bit of fluff on his sweater, brow furrowing like he's solving complex equations. Blue eyes dart helplessly over at the industrial looking fridge humming away. "A sandwich?"

It's more of the expected pleasantries, one that Jason isn't interested in turning down though. Jason's stomach reminds him how very long ago lunch was --all of two hours-- and how mystery lunch meat was no substitute for real food. Dick'd assured Jason that he'd eventually grow out of the urge to inhale everything in sight, but so far Jason doesn't believe him. "Sure!"

There's something, a vague thought that food might ease up some of Timmy's obvious nerves, but it's drowned out by the stark, glaring emptiness that faces him when he opens the fridge.

Timothy Drake lives in a mansion filled with what even Jason realizes are priceless things. In an area of Gotham that requires a _minimum_ income that Jason wouldn't have even been able to imagine a year ago. He goes to a private school that is neither cheap nor easy to get into. Drake industries is a growing company that's starting to edge into competition with Wayne Enterprises. The kid is rich, there's no doubting that. Jason _knows_ it.

There's a carton of milk, mayonnaise, an open package of turkey, and a few squares of cheese in front of him in the fridge. That's it. Nothing else.

Jason's no stranger to an empty fridge. Hell, he's no stranger to not having a fridge. He's just grown used to the stuffed to capacity fridges --yes, plural-- that Alfred maintains to keep up with the appetites of vigilantes. And it's something he'd never thought he'd see again, not in a house like this at least. Jason stares at the empty shelves and the uneasy feeling started by the silent home crystallizes into a picture that he really doesn't like.

"Uh, I've got stuff in the pantry too if you don't-" Timmy hesitantly stutters, and Jason can practically feel the embarrassment radiating off the kid.

Jason doesn't doubt him. He just also doesn't think that what's in there is anything that can be shaken out of a box with a little milk or mayonnaise to make it edible. Jason's known kids on the street and through his time as Robin. Tiny little things --and jesus, no wonder Tim was so small-- that lived off of the scraps of the feasts their parents ate. Sure, Timmy doesn't look like the kind of kid familiar with the back of an adult's hand --but he moved so quick and silent, not wanting to be seen so Jason could be wrong there-- but Jason's learned all about neglect since Bruce picked him up and he knows it's still a form of abuse.

Christ, right on top of the pedophile at school too.

"This is fine," Jason reaches in and grabs the food, leaving behind only the milk as he turns from the fridge. Smiling is hard but seems to put the kid at ease. The jar clatters on the counter as Jason opens drawers with more force than needed looking for a knife. The cutlery he finds is sparse and a little worn looking. Directly at odds with the newness of everything else. There's just enough for two people to use and Jason wonders if Timmy's the only one to use them, because the Drakes no doubt ate off of fine china with the best silver forks and knives.

Jason wonders if the dining room has more than two chairs.

The clatter of a plate jolts Jason out of his own mind. Reminding him of the kid as bread appears at his elebow. White and proudly claiming to be all-natural and organically grown. Jason pulls out four slices from the bag and brushes aside Timmy's hands when the kid tries to help. He needs something to do to keep his hands from curling up into fists like they want to as he changes his fact finding mission slightly. "So, where're your folks at?"

"The Emirates," Timmy answers. 

It takes Jason a bit to parse that with his still limited geography. The world hasn't really been a topic of interest for him, but he knows that the company has some business in that area of the world. Jason pulls open a few cupboards and finds the one Timmy had gotten the plate from. He pulls down another and slides one of his creations onto it.

Timmy looks surprised when Jason slides it over to him. "Thanks, but I, uh, already had one."

Jason snorts, hopping up on the counter before taking a savage bite out of his own sandwich. It needs mustard but he's not very picky. He pointedly pushes the plate back toward the kid and glares at him until he reaches out and takes the thing. Thin fingers tearing off a chunk and eating it.

Jason grins in encouragement and Timmy seems to relax a little. "So, the Emirates huh? Business trip?"

"Yeah," the answer sounds more like a question and Timmy's picking at his food like a bird. Pulling out chunks of cheese and meat to nibble on slowly. He frowns and looks up at him with worry, obviously not liking the questions Jason's asking. "Um, they'll be back in a couple weeks. Why? Did you need to talk to them or something?"

"Or something," Jason mutters as he finishes his last bite while Timmy continues to tear his into smaller and smaller pieces. He's not eating anymore though, and Jason has to wonder if the kid was serious about having eaten before. There's no plate in the sink next to them, but there is a used knife so it's possible. "So where's your babysitter? The grocery store?"

"I'm old enough to look after myself," Tim frowns up at him. Immediately huffy and defensive at the implication in a way that's still adorable. Jason raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest as he looks down at the kid, not buying any of the shit for one second. Timmy eventually mutters. "Mrs. Simz will be by around six."

It's plausible that this Mrs. Simz is just running behind on the grocery shopping, but Jason still doesn't like it. Not one damn bit. You don't leave a kid alone in a house this big without making sure someone's there to watch him or that there's at least enough food to feed a zoo. Timmy can protest he's old enough all he wants, but this is _Gotham_ and bad shit happens all the time.

"Whatever, you say, kiddo," Jason reluctantly lets it go as he pokes at Tim's plate, pushing the pieces back into a row and trying to nudge the whole thing back towards him. Just to see if the kid will bite. He's far too thin and Jason doesn't really like the way that it's making him feel. Like every stereotypical grandma trying to fatten the kids up.

Timmy rolls his eyes and steps back from the counter. Crossing his arms and pointedly not even looking at the plate. There's a mulish look in his eyes now. Jason frowns but shrugs it off and swipes up the plate to finish the food off. No use letting it go to waste. "Why aren't you in school then?"

Tim frowns back and shrugs, "I told you, it's a half day."

"Yeah, but why," Jason knows already that the day is for an internal review and hush up meeting. He knows that and he's just got to figure out if Tim knows it too. "Doesn't matter where you go to, they don't do that for no reason."

"I don't know," Tim says and he's starting to sound a little frustrated, starting to look it a little too. "It's just a staff meeting, I guess."

"Yeah? You like it where you go?" Jason slides off the counter, stacking the plates up and taking them to the sink. Like Alfred has taught him to do with a few stern looks and words. He doesn't bother cleaning them though. There's more important things to do at the moment. "What's the worst class you got?"

"Gym," Timmy says immediately, and Jason's gut clenches. "And, yeah, I guess I like it. It's school though. Who likes school?"

Ed Dunn is a gym teacher. _Was_ a gym teacher until he got sacked for no good reason. It's his dismissal that had gotten them really going on this case and Jason doesn't like the weak little smile Tim gives him as he obviously tries to joke about not liking Dunn's class. "Why don't you like gym, Tim?"

"Uh," Tim pulls his hands into his sleeves, stretching the fabric out as he seems to draw in on himself. Going back to that frightened baby seal as he starts to stutter. "I, uh, don't-"

"Hey," Jason moves in, carefully and grabs one of Tim's hands. Getting his attention away from whatever was panicking him and forcing himself to stop thinking about how many teeth he's going to be knocking out of Dunn's mouth tonight. He grins down at the kid when Tim looks up at him, and carefully draws him into a hug. One of the ones Dick is so fond of.

Tim doesn't like it and goes tense almost immediately. Jason backs off fast to give the kid room but doesn't let go of his hand at all. He keeps his voice low and cheerful, like a good Robin, as he cajoles Tim. "It's ok. You can tell me, alright? You can tell me if something's wrong and I promise I won't tell anyone else. Alright?"

"A-alright," Tim stutters even though he still looks utterly confused and alarmed. He doesn't try to pull away from Jason though which is a good sign.

"Alright, good," Jason pushes by leaning closer, and Tim doesn't flinch at all. "Something happen at school, Tim? Someone do something to you at school? In gym?"

It's not quite up to par with asking Tim to show him where the bad man touched him on a doll, but it seems to get through to the kid anyway.

"Oh," Tim breathes out on a sigh and all the tension that had been in his body before bleeds out fast.

"Oh?" Jason goes very still, because he's figured out how many teeth Dunn's going to be losing tonight. All of them. Every last single one of those pearly whites is coming out, and Jason's going to give them to Tim to show him that the fucking pervert won't touch a single child ever again. "Tim did," Jason fights to keep his voice even as he pushes for the confirmation he needs to go do some serious violence, "did someone-"

"No!" Tim nearly shouts and his eyes go very wide and earnest. Jason feels a little like he's been gut punched as Tim starts denying. "It's not, nothing happened, um, to me at least. But-"

"But?" Jason prods when Tim goes quiet. It's not uncommon for people to cover things up. To try and pretend nothing ever happened, and sometimes Jason thinks that's even worse than the alternative.

"Well-" Tim edges closer to Jason, and he takes the chance to pull him up on the counter before hopping up next to him. Not holding his hand anymore, but leaning just the slightest bit into Tim for support as the kid gathers his thoughts. "I've seen others, you know. They don't like the class anymore, and they're quieter. I guess?"

Jason narrows his eyes and prods gently as Tim gives a surprisingly concise rundown of what he's noticed. Kids that stay behind after class, kids that don't speak as much anymore, and kids that have actually gotten physically sick when going to gym. The way Dunn always seems to hover over those last ones with a smile that doesn't quit and a hand that never once leaves the kid's shoulder even as the highly paid school nurse flutters over the kid.

The information bursts out of Tim like a tidal wave. It's something that he's obviously been saving up, but had no one else to tell it to. Not in this empty building, all alone with his nearly empty fridge. It's clear now that Dunn never touched Tim, and the relief of that is almost enough to make Jason lose track of Tim's story.

"Hey," Jason leans into Tim when the words start to eventually die down, his right arm wrapped around Tim from the second he stopped tensing up when Jason edged closer. "It's ok now. Everything'll be fine, I promise."

Jason means it too. Dunn might not have touched Tim, but Jason's going to make damn sure the man doesn't touch another kid again anyway. And then he's going to take a damn hard look at this private school, because Dunn is not the first teacher to be dismissed.

Tim looks up at him. That startled look again, but it melts quickly into a small smile that's the most genuine one he's seen on the kid yet. "I know."

Something in Jason's chest goes tight at the utter belief he sees in Tim's face and Jason can't help grinning back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested more from this universe, and I thought to myself why not bring Alfred just a bit more into it?

"Are you quite certain?" Alfred asks as Jason fidgets in front of him and does his best not to look like he's up to something. The boy is failing spectacularly, but Alfred is too amused to mention the very obvious tells to him just yet.

"Yep!" Jason nods and doesn't quite meet his eyes as Alfred begins preparing a second lunch sack. With sandwiches heavy on the meatier side of the spectrum than he would feel right in feeding the growing boy. "Just been feeling really hungry lately, you know?"

It is a weak rejoinder, and Alfred hides a smile as he turns to wrap the sandwich for the second sack that he is sure is going to be tossed after feeding some stray animal. Richard used to do the same thing when he was still in school, and Alfred remembers well the pleading eyes he would get when the boy asked for just a little extra in with his meal. "And should I include another serving of vegetables as well?"

"Um, yeah?" Jason frowns as he weighs the bag he already has, before his expression clears and he's nodding firmly. It is a good thing he does a much better job lying with the mask on than he does with it off. "Yeah, add a lot of that too. Rabbit food is good for you, right?"

Rabbits. Alfred does not question it as he makes up another container of cut carrots and celery, but forgoing the dressing for the animal's sake. Though what kind of rabbit might have the nerve to get so far into the city is beyond him. Perhaps, Jason has taken to eating in a classroom. Alfred is sure he read a newsletter from the boy's school about animals being kept on the premises as class pets.

"Will that be all then?" Alfred asks after sliding the container of extra vegetables into the sack.

"Um, dessert, too?" Jason asks, and he knows he is pushing from the wince Alfred sees him make. "And a drink too, you know, if he- Uh, I get thirsty."

Alfred raises an eyebrow and Jason squirms under his gaze, still not meeting his eyes, but he remains stubbornly silent.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Alfred retrieves another of the frosted cake snacks Jason favors and another drink. He rearranges the second sack a bit before slipping in the dressing for the vegetables he had forgone before. Jason accepts the sack with a nervous look. "Shall I meet you in the car, then, sir?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jason leaves fast, and only one of the sacks makes it into his school bag. The other remains clutched in his hand as he fairly runs out of the kitchen.

"Hm," Alfred sets to cleaning up the mess he has made from breakfast and lunch making. There is still half an hour until he will need to drive Jason exactly one mile away from his school, and not one yard closer. 

Alfred spends that time wondering if Jason is going to develop into Richard's habit of trying to sneak the creatures he feeds into the manor as well. It is bound to be better than the debacle involving pigeons and their leavings, but Alfred is not quite sure how Bruce's reaction will be to what he suspects will be a much larger creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's more fanart of these [adorkables](http://stitcheshatesstairs.tumblr.com/post/84686861944/will-that-be-all-then-alfred-asks-after-sliding)! All thanks go to Boppinbabbit for the adorable work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up at the park and ice cream being bought for Tim was requested.

It shouldn't be as much of a surprise as it is to run into Jason Todd at the park. Poison Ivy has been pulling off robberies all week long for some reason, and Tim knows that it's only a matter of time before Batman catches up to her in her territory. It's why Tim is edging close to the parts of the park no one ever wants to even look at in the light of day with his camera in hand. Looking for the best angles and hiding spots for the fight he knows is coming.

That Robin might be there casing the place out for similar reasons is something he really should have expected, but Tim still almost drops his camera when the older boy appears beside him suddenly.

"Hey!" Jason says as he catches Tim by his upper arm and pulls him back. Tim's feet kicking up dust until they're back on the paved path. "What are you, stupid or something? You can't go sniffing around there!"

"I wasn't going in," Tim says, the protest automatic from the few times an adult had said the same thing. Always from the supposed safety of the path and never really trying to enforce it like Jason is right now. Jason keeps pulling, steering him back into the more well inhabited areas of the park. "I'm fine!"

"Bullshit," Jason mutters as he looks back at Tim, not letting go but slowing enough that Tim doesn't feel like he's being dragged along anymore. "The hell were you doing anyway?"

Jason's eyes flicker over Tim and catch on his camera. Surprise tinged with disbelief flashes across his face. "Pictures? Are you serious? Were you hoping to get a good inside shot of one of Poison Ivy's maneating plants?"

"No," Tim answers truthfully --because those plants are deeper in Ivy's territory than Tim likes going-- and then blurts the first thing to come to mind because Jason's still looking at him like he expects an answer. "The warning bells. I was taking pictures of them."

"Warning what?" Jason pulls Tim off the path that's growing increasingly packed and towards a covered concessions stand. He's scowling a little but not really looking at Tim so it might not be aimed at him.

"The warning bells," Jason's not really paying attention but Tim feels compelled to answer him anyway. The camera is getting heavy in his hands and Tim hopes Jason lets go soon so he can put it back into his bag. "The red flowers that look like a lot of tiny bells? Ivy uses them to tell her when someone goes past them. They're blue this year and-"

Jason stops suddenly, and Tim nearly runs into him. He only barely manages to stumble to a stop with a small yelp before Jason's pinning him with something Tim would classify as a LOOK.

"She uses those things as an alarm?" Jason's grip is a little tighter and his eyes very hard. Tim swallows as he realizes this is probably what Jason looks like under the mask when he's interrogating people. Not questioning victims.

Tim nods, quickly, because he doesn't trust himself not to squeak or say something embarrassing.

"Tim," Jason blinks and the look eases back. He lets go of Tim's arm and steps close. His voice going lower to avoid being overheard. Not that anyone is paying attention to them. "How do you know that?"

Tim blinks and looks up at Jason with a frown. He knows because he's watched, seen how quickly Ivy appears when they're disturbed, and because he asked. Ivy is a very forthcoming person for a villain when the right questions are asked. She _likes_ talking about some of the plants.

"Uh, everyone knows that," which is true, or, at least, he thought it was true. Did Jason really not know that? It seems kind of dumb that Batman wouldn't tell him about them before sending Jason to scout out the park. "You look for the flowers to tell you where not to go past."

Jason stares down at Tim and it makes him feel uneasy because he can't read anything in his face now. Tim busies himself with putting his camera away correctly. Making sure the lens doesn't get scratched. By the time he's finished Jason is grinning. "What?"

"Nothing," Jason grabs him again. This time around the wrist and pulls him into the line that's moving slowly. "What kind of ice cream you like?"

"Uh," Tim can't see the board from where they are so he goes with one of the flavors they're sure to have. "Chocolate?"

"I think they have banana," Jason says as he stands as straight as he can and squints. Looking through the shifting crowd of people in front of them. "Yeah, they got chocolate too. Hey, where's your babysitter at anyway? Your parents are still out out of the country, right?"

"They are," Tim shuffles forward as the line moves. Sticking close to Jason to keep from getting knocked over by a group of louder and older kids that fell in behind them. "Mrs. Simz is probably at home. She doesn't need to come in except around dinner time."

"You're alone?" Tim knows instantly that he's said something wrong because that look is back on Jason's face. It's the same one he had when he first visited and opened the refrigerator, and Tim wants to hit himself. He knows better, really he does, about not letting some things slip when talking to people. Knowing how things can look to people who don't really get it, but there's something about Jason that just makes Tim continuously forget it.

"I'm not a kid," Tim says trying to sound as old as he actually is and not as he appears. It's a tough battle for him. Tim is small and he knows how that makes him appear to people. He's used it to his advantage before, but he can't wait to finally hit that growth spurt that's going to fix it. "I don't need a constant minder."

Jason mutters something and his lips get tight as they edge up to the window. An older girl looks down at them with a fake smile as Jason orders for them both. "A chocolate and a banana. Large."

He pays before Tim can even pull his wallet out. A crisp looking twenty that he pulls out of his back pocket. Tim follows him over to the next window of the stand where their orders will come out. "Thanks, I could have gotten my own though."

"Eh, not my money," Jason shrugs it off and watches the window with hawk-like intensity. Tensing a little each time one of the workers moves to put an order out. "Bruce gives me more cash than I know what to do with."

"Oh," it makes sense. Tim knows the real story behind Jason's adoption, or as much as anyone not related to Bruce Wayne can know. He'd been following Batman that night after all. He hadn't seen the whole thing, just enough to get the gist of it. To extrapolate on the new Robin's life when Jason Todd later made the news as the newest Wayne addition. 

Jason's still probably adjusting from stealing tires to living in a manor. Though, Tim's actually seen Robin lift a few tires on patrol. Mostly to stop criminals from escaping, but the skill is still there. Tim bites his lips to keep from smiling and looks through the window, seeing their order coming up. "Do you-"

"Got it!" Jason almost jumps to snatch up the two large cups being placed in the window. Stepping on a man's foot in the process. He ignores the mans glare as he walks back to Tim and holds out a cold container with a flimsy spoon sticking out of it. "Here you go, chocolate."

"Thanks," Tim says again as he follows Jason away from the stand. Jason leads them to a mostly empty area nearby. Stopping to sit cross legged under a tree

The ice cream is a bit chalky and hard to eat without snapping the spoon. Tim works on scraping it up in small curls that melt on his tongue while Jason seems to have no problem inhaling his. More milk or cream, something in the composition of it making it easier to eat and Tim's a bit disappointed he hadn't taken that into account from the beginning.

"Did you want some of mine?" Tim asks when Jason starts scraping down the side of his container, and Tim's only halfway through his and already feeling full.

"No," Jason objects. Automatically because when he looks over it's obvious he really kind of does. "I'm good."

Tim shrugs and picks at what's left as he looks around them for something to talk about. Something that isn't , 'So, how is it being Robin?' or 'What is your obsession with feeding me?' Both topics are things he wants to avoid for the moment for different reasons.

"You've got the stomach of a bird don't you?" Jason eventually says like it's something horrifying he's just discovered. Tim turns back as Jason scouts over and starts spooning up the now melting ice cream.

"I'm full," Tim agrees and tries to hand the cup over but Jason refuses to take it even as he starts the demolish what's left. Spoon tapping against Tim's pointedly each time. "I swear I'm not actually starving, Jason."

The lunches, bagged and sometimes left even before Tim is up, are something that he hasn't quite figured out how to stop yet. To be honest, they're something that he isn't really sure he _wants_ to stop. Not when it warms something in his chest up when he gets them, or when he has to stop himself from grinning like a lunatic at lunch when he eats them.

"That's a pack of lies, Timmy," Jason says before finishing the last of the container off with a put upon sigh. "How'd you get here anyway?"

"The bus," Tim gathers up the trash and takes it to a nearby trash can. Carefully sorting out what can be recycled into the correct bins. Ivy's close proximity enough to ensure that his efforts aren't just a small drop in the ocean.

"Come on," Jason grabs Tim again and pulls without waiting for Tim to answer. Tim is starting to think this might be a habit he won't be able break the other boy out of. "Alfred's picking me up. We can drop you off at home."

Tim had been planning in staying in the city for the rest of the day because Mrs. Simz is under the impression Tim has some sort of math camp that he goes to on weekends. He's not sure how or where she came up with that idea, but he doesn't actively discourage it.

"Sure," Tim says as he speeds up so he's walking next to Jason and not behind him. It's going to be a pain getting back out here again on the buses that run slower the later it gets, but it'll be worth it he's sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt for this fic.

For once, Tim wasn't actually looking for Batman and Robin. So his surprise is genuine when Robin -- _Jason_ \-- falls from the sky to land in front of him. Tim makes a rather embarrassing sound that he chokes off as fast as he can.

It's disconcerting not being able to see Jason's --Robin's-- eyes, but Tim can read the intensity clearly enough on His face when he steps forward and wraps his hand around Tim's arm. Firmly and familiarly.

"It's not safe here you have to leave," Robin says in the forceful voice Tim's caught only snippets of before. He uses it to make people listen to him.

"Um," Tim had thought he was getting better with Jason. Not stuttering as much or not having things to say, but that's apparently only around Jason. _Robin_ is entirely a different matter. Tim freezes up. "I'm not-"

"Listen... Kid," Robin nearly trips and Tim knows he was going to use his name. "You need to go home. It's not safe out here, especially not tonight, ok?"

Robin sounds so very worried that Tim doesn't protest when he's pulled a few steps further into the alley he was passing through. Tim's well aware of how dangerous the night is in Gotham, and he's been listening to the nearly constant song of sirens all night. It's why he'd abandoned his hunt for once. Tim's confident in his ability to get out of nearly anything, he's had a lot of practice, but even he knows that won't save him when Gotham seems to be in the middle of an all out war.

"I- I _was_ going home!" Tim protests. 

"Yeah, how?" Robin stops for a moment to frown at Tim. It makes Tim want to apologize. He's not used to this, to someone being worried. He's not entirely sure if he should though. "Nothing's running right now."

"The cabs are," he'd already resigned himself to skipping the bus system and just calling a cab. Cabs still operate no matter how bad things get, and the drivers are usually thankful they're only picking up a kid who does in fact have the cash to pay for the ride. "I just need to get to a phone. Um, Robin?"

"Then make the call," Robin's mouth is tight and grim as he pulls Tim out of the alley and towards the muddy pool of light that barely illuminates a payphone. Robin positions himself in the shadows, and it's always amazing how the vivid colors of Robin can melt away like that. Tim stutters a little over the phone when he calls in the cross street to pick him up.

"Um, thanks," Tim steps back to stand next to Robin and he wonders if he'd get away with taking a picture now. "You don't need to wait with me though."

"Yeah right!" Robin snorts and folds his arms over his chest. Tim wonders if he's going to get another visit from Jason in the morning. "There's _three_ different turf wars going on right now."

"Yeah, but they're nowhere near here," Tim points out. Not yet at least. "Thank you, though."

Robin grins and it erases all the worry that had been on his face before. Eases some of the tension that Tim hadn't noticed before. "Hey, it's all part of the job."

Tim's not sure, with the mask on and all, but he thinks Robin might have winked at that. Tim smiles slightly and waits with Robin for the cab to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Timothy Jackson Drake is going to be the death of Jason. He'd figured that out the _second_ time he caught him wandering the streets during a bad night.

Jason is both pissed right the hell off and scared as all fuck about it. Gotham at night is no place for a kid as small as Timmy to be wandering around. Jason'd done some looking up after the first time he caught him out, and found that his initial assessment of how the kid lived was pretty accurate.

A woman named Mary drops by in the evening, coming in with a covered plate or container that doesn't ease Jason as much as it should, and does a few hours of work before leaving. Aside from her, Timmy's all alone and Jason's kind of impressed that he still manages to make himself go to school every day. If Jason had that lack of supervision he'd never show up.

Jason hasn't gotten to the point where he's bugged the phone lines yet, but he's pretty sure that school and Mary are Timmy's only daily contact with people. The little he's been able to glean of the Drakes paint them as extremely busy people and Jason doubts they have the time to spare their only son a phone call.

No wonder the kid goes wandering at night. If it weren't such a suicidaly stupid move for Timmy, Jason'd encourage the act of rebellion. But it is a stupid thing to do and Jason's heart could really do without the kind of panic that freezes in his chest when he gets a chance to swing by the Drake home and finds that Timmy is nowhere inside.

Jason's done for the night. He's got school in the morning and Alfred had made it clear to him and Bruce that the night was going to be an early one. Stupid tests always got him benched earlier than he'd like. All thoughts of being benched and tests fly right out of his mind though as he immediately turns back to the city. Timmy is out there where he's not supposed to be, and Jason has to find him.

The kid is going to be the death of him, but Jason isn't as angry by that thought as he should be when he finds Timmy an hour later. Crouched down on one of the dirty docks and focusing a camera on something. Jason's sigh is all relief and he can't help smirking a bit before Robin drops down to escort him home. Again.


End file.
